


Dead man return

by Carousal



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	Dead man return

ช่วงปลายปี 2002 ที่ผ่านมานี้ WWE มีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลงไปหลายอย่าง นับตั้งแต่การย้ายรายการของบรรดา Superstar ที่เบื่อหน่ายรายการ Raw เลยพร้อมใจกันเฮโลไปหาความแปลกใหม่ใน Smack Down ไม่เว้นแม้แต่ Matt พี่ชายตัวดีที่แสนน่ารักของผม กับอีกคน…เขาคนนั้น

Undertaker…

2 เดือนแล้วที่ผมไม่ได้พบเขา…ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะเขาย้ายรายการจนเราไม่มีโอกาสได้เจอกันหลังเวทีอย่างที่ผ่านมาเท่านั้น แต่เป็นเพราะระยะหลังนี่เขาลางานกลับไปบ้านที่ฟลอริดา เพราะต้องผ่าตัดศอกที่เจ็บเรื้อรังมานานจากการปล้ำสมบุกสมบัน…กับ…อะไรอีกอย่าง…ที่…เอ่อ…ช่างมันเถอะ

ถึงยังไงคืนนี้ ผมก็จะได้พบเขาแล้วนี่นา ผมกระดี๊กระด๊า ในใจคิดถึงแต่ฉากรักอันเร่าร้อนหลังจากไม่ได้พบหน้ากันมาสองเดือนกว่า…สองเดือนกว่าที่เขาเห็นหน้าผมแค่ใน Raw…และสองเดือนกว่าที่ผมได้ยินเสียงเขาแค่จากโทรศัพท์ทางไกลแพงบรรลัยวายป่วง

ผมจะบังคับให้เขาจ่ายค่าโทรศัพท์ให้อานจนฟ้าเหลืองเลยคอยดู…ผมเผลอหัวเราะลามกออกมาจน JR โฆษกและผู้บรรยายของรายการหันมามองด้วยสีหน้าเกือบกึ่งหวาดกลัว

แต่ดูท่าคนที่กระดี๊กระด๊าที่จะได้พบเขาจะไม่ได้มีแต่ผมเท่านั้น…ผู้ชมนับพันที่อยู่บนอัฒจรรย์เบื้องหลังผมต่างโห่ร้องกึกก้องยิ่งกว่าที่เคยเมื่อหนึ่งในคู่ปล้ำแมทช์สำคัญของค่ำคืนเดินออกมาจากหลังเวที โชว์สีหน้าบอกบุญเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่รับกับหัวล้านเหน่ง…นี่ก็อีกคนที่เพิ่งกลับมาจากการถูกพักงานเพราะดันปากเสียไปด่าเจ้าของรายการเข้าให้ ยอดชายนาย Stone Cold Steve Austin คู่กัดตลอดกาลของ Taker

ต่อไปก็ถึงตาเขาแล้ว…ผมตาวาวอย่างตื่นเต้น…อดไม่ได้ที่จะยืดตัวขึ้นจากที่นั่งริงไซส์มองดูเงาตะคุ่มของรถเครื่องคันใหญ่ที่คำรามฮึ่มฮั่มๆ อยู่หลังเวทีก่อนที่จะพุ่งปราดออกมาด้วยท่วงท่าคุ้นตาคุ้นใจยังกะอะไรดี

"กลับมาแล้วครับ กับ The Undertaker…American Bad Ass…" เสียง JR บรรยายแว่ว ๆ ประกอบเสียงเพลงเปิดตัวกระหึ่ม

ใช่แล้ว…รถเครื่องคันเก่าที่เราเคยซ้อนท้าย…ผมบอกตัวเอง…ไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนไปเลยสักอย่างจากภาพของเขาที่ประทับไว้ในใจตลอดเวลา…ใบหน้าเหี้ยมเกรียมแสน Sexy…ไรเคราชวนจั๊กจี้ครึ้ม ๆ พอประมาณ…ลำคอตัน ๆ ล่ำ ๆ ที่เคยแอบงั่มซะหลายทีตอนที่เขาไม่รู้ตัว…ลำแขนที่ใหญ่พอ ๆ กับต้นขาผม…แผงอกล่ำสันที่เคยอาศัยหนุนนอนตอนสิ้นศึกในเสื้อสีดำตัวใหญ่ไซส์ XXXXL คาดทับด้วยผ้าตะเบงมาน…

???

ตะเบงมาน??

ผมย่นหัวคิ้วหรี่ตามองภาพตรงหน้าใหม่อีกหน

ใช่…ดูยังไงก็ตะเบงมาน

Undertaker เลี้ยวรถมาตรงหน้าโต๊ะโฆษก ปลดเงื่อนผ้าตะเบงมานที่ผูกคอออกส่งให้ JR

"ฝากแป๊บ"

ผม…กับผู้ชมอีกเป็นพันต่างพากันชะเง้อชะแง้มองห่อผ้าที่ JR แก้ออกด้วยความสงสัยว่ามีอะไรอยู่ในนั้น…จนกระทั่งเห็นอะไรสักอย่างดิ้นกระดุ๊กกระดิ๊ก อยู่ในห่อผ้า หน้าตาจิ้มลิ้ม โผล่ออกมาหัวเราะเอิ๊กอ๊ากกับลุง JR หน้าเป็นผิดพันธุ์พ่อสิ้นดี

\---------------------------------

ผมยังช็อคอยู่เมื่อเสียงแก๊งๆ ของระฆังบอกเริ่มชก

คุณกระเตงเอาลูกสาวมาทำไมถึงที่นี่…จะมาอวดผมหรือยังไงว่าคุณได้ลูกสาวแล้วจากภรรยาแสนสวยสุด Sexy ที่หน้าอกใหญ่ไม่แบนแต๋เหมือน…ผม

Undertaker ตีเข่าใส่ Austin Austin เขย่าศอกใส่ Taker Taker งับคอ Austin Austin กัดหู Taker ฯลฯ

อ๋อใช่…เดี๋ยวพอกลับไปที่หลังเวที คุณก็จะทำสีหน้าเย็นชาเหมือนน้ำพริกปลาทูแช่ตู้เย็นใส่ผม…แล้วพูดว่า…ชั้นมีลูกสาวแล้ว Jeff ชั้นจะเป็นพ่อที่ดี…แล้วก็…ต่อไปนี้เราจบกัน…แหง ๆ เลย

"แง๊งงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงง!!!"

โอ…ไม่…แล้วหนุ่มหล่อ หุ่นกระชากใจ ไร้ที่ติอย่างผม ก็ต้องลงคุกเข่าคร่ำครวญอ้อนวอนขอให้คนรักร่างใหญ่วัยน้องพ่อหวนกลับมาหาผม…แต่เขาก็จะอุ้มลูกสาวตัวน้อย…โชคดีที่หน้าเหมือนแม่…จากไปไม่เหลียวหลังท่ามกลางสายฝนพรำแบบในมิวสิควีดีโอ

"เอ่อ ขอเวลานอกครับ Taker ลูกคุณร้อง" เสียง JR แว่ว ๆ อยู่ข้างหู

สายตาอันร้าวรานของผมมองตามร่างล่ำ ๆ ของหนุ่มใหญ่ใจเกินร้อยผู้เคยยัดเยียดตำแหน่งชายชู้ของสามีของภรรยาเขาให้ผมที่โดดลงมาจากริงส์เพื่อป้อนนมให้ลูกสาวที่แหกปากร้องจ้าดังกว่าคนทั้งฮอลล์ตะโกน

ร้ายกาจ…จงใจมาโชว์ความรักความผูกพันของพ่อกับลูกให้ผมเห็นตำตา…จะเยาะเย้ยว่าผมไม่มีสมรรถภาพด้าน Reproductive เท่า Sara ภรรยาสุดที่รักสิท่า

"ทำไมไม่กินฟะ" Taker งึมงำกับลูกสาวตัวดีที่ถุยนมใส่พ่ออย่างเอาเป็นเอาตาย

ถ้าผมไปผ่าตัดเอารังไข่มาใส่ตอนนี้จะยังทันมั้ยครับ?

"เฮ้ ชั้นว่าถึงเวลาเปลี่ยนผ้าอ้อมมากกว่าหิวนมนะ" Stone Cold ตะโกนออกความเห็นมาจากบนริงส์

แถวไหนมีคลีนิคดี ๆ ที่ไว้ใจได้บ้างฟะ…ผมหันไปหยิบสมุดโทรศัพท์หน้าเหลืองที่ใครไม่รู้ทิ้งไว้ตรงริงไซส์มาเปิดเอาเป็นเอาตาย

Taker เริ่มทำท่าคล้าย ๆ จะพยายามเปลี่ยนผ้าอ้อมตามคำแนะนำ

แถว Rama 3 Rd. ดีไหมหว่า…

"ทำอะไรงุ่มง่ามจริง ถอยไปชั้นทำให้เอง" Stone Cold กระโดดลงจากริงส์มาแย่งแพมเพิร์สจากคุณพ่อมือใหม่ที่ยังเก้ ๆ กัง ๆ "รู้ตัวว่าไม่มีปัญญายังไม่รู้จักซื้อมามี่โป๊ะโกะแบบใหม่สไตล์กางเกงใส่ง่ายไม่รั่วซึมมาใส่ให้ลูกอีก" ไอ้หัวล้านงึมงำ

โรงบาลแถวบางแคก็น่าสนใจไม่ใช่เล่น…

Taker แย่งแพมเพิร์สคืนจากมือคู่อริผู้หวังดี จ้องด้วยสายตา Boss ใหญ่แห่ง Ministry ที่ไม่ได้ใช้มานานแล้วตั้งแต่เปลี่ยน Look มาเป็นไอ้หนุ่มมอ'ไซค์วิน "เฮ้ย ทำไมชั้นต้องให้นายมาเปลี่ยนผ้าอ้อมให้ลูกชั้นด้วยวะ?"

ค่าใช้จ่ายจะซักเท่าไหร่หว่า…ค่าตัวที่ปล้ำ ๆ อยู่จะพอรึเปล่าฟะเนี่ย…ผมควักเครื่องคิดเลขออกมาคำนวณ

"ก็เปลี่ยนไม่เป็นไม่ใช่รึไงเล่า? ก็จะช่วยเปลี่ยนให้จะได้รีบกลับไปปล้ำให้มันรู้แล้วรู้รอดไงเฟ้ย" Stone Cold ตะโกนใส่ Taker ก่อนจะแย่งแพมเพิร์สกลับมาใหม่

อืม…คงไม่พอ…สงสัยต้องไปรับจ๊อบพิเศษร้องเพลงตามห้องอาหาร…เผื่อมีเสี่ยคนไหนสนใจพาไปออฟ…เอ๊ย ไม่ใช่…พาไปออกเทปกับเค้ามั่ง จะได้ดังระเบิดแบบ Limp Bizkit

"แล้วนายเปลี่ยนเป็นรึยังไงฟะ! ลูกเต้าก็ไม่เคยมีกับเค้าซะหน่อย" Taker กระชากแพมเพิร์สกลับมาใหม่อย่างไม่ยอมแพ้

เอ่อ…ถ้าผมออกเทปเมื่อไหร่…ขอกำลังใจมิตรรักแฟนเพลงพี่ป้าน้าอาคุณปู่คุณย่าแถวนี้ ไม่ต้องมากต้องมาย คนละสี่ซ้าห้าม้วนก็พอนะครับ…ซื้อแจกเป็นของขวัญวันเกิด ให้ญาติผู้ใหญ่ ทำบุญขึ้นบ้านใหม่ก็เป็นสิริมงคลครับ…คนหล่อร้อง…รับรองได้

"เห็นหยั่งงี้ ชั้นเคยเป็นอาสาสมัครทำงานที่บ้านสงเคราะห์เด็กพญาไทสมัยหนุ่ม ๆ นะเฟ้ย"

"ไม่ยอมเฟ้ย! เรื่องอะไรจะให้นายมาเห็น…ปี๊บ…(เซ็นเซอร์ฮ่ะ) ลูกสาวชั้นฟะ!"

แพมเพิร์สขาดกระจายไส้ทะลักเป็นสัญญาณการปล้ำยกที่สอง…เด็ก…ก็ร้องมันต่อไป…มวยปล้ำ…ก็เริ่มปล้ำมันต่อไป…คนเชียร์…ก็เชียร์มันต่อไป…JR…ก็บรรยายมันต่อไป

ผม…ก็ยังคงฟุ้งซ่านต่อไป…

\---------------------------------

"Sara หายตัวไป?"

Undertaker พยักหน้าหงึกตอบรับคำพูดผม ขณะที่ฉีด Rabies vaccine เข้ากล้ามตัวเองอย่างคุ้นเคย ก่อนจะเริ่มทำแผลที่ถูก Stone Cold ทิ้งไว้เห็นเป็นรอยแนวฟันครบสามสิบสองซี่แถว ๆ ลิ้นปี่ อยู่หลังเวทีเมื่อการปล้ำสิ้นสุดลง

"หายไปไหน? เมื่อไหร่ครับ?" ผมถาม

ถึงเจ้าหล่อนจะเป็นศัตรูหัวใจ…แต่ยังไงก็คนรู้จักมักคุ้นละน่า

"ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน" Undertaker ยักไหล่ล่ำ ๆ "ชั้นกลับบ้านไปเจอแต่กระดาษวางทิ้งไว้บนโต๊ะ เขียนว่า "ขอตัว Sara ไปก่อนล่ะ ฮ่าๆๆๆ จาก A&A" แค่นั้นเอง"

ผมหน้าซีด

"ไม่แจ้งตำรวจเหรอครับ"

"แจ้งทำไม ถึกขนาด Sara น่ะรอดเป็นคนสุดท้ายใน Survival Series ได้สบาย" เขาว่าพลางกระดืบ ๆ มาโอบไหล่ผม "ว่าแต่…คืนนี้…ว่างใช่มั้ย Hardy boy" หนุ่มรุ่นคุณอาส่งสายตากรุ้มกริ่มยิ้มระรื่นให้ผมแบบสาดกระสุนไม่ให้รอดตาย

ผมเขยิบหนี

"คุณคงไม่คิดจะเอาผมไปเปลี่ยนผ้าอ้อมหรือชงนมแก้ขัดในระหว่างที่แม่ของยายหนูไม่อยู่นะครับ?"

"ไม่หรอกน่า" Taker กระดืบตาม "ไม่ต้องห่วง คืนนี้ฉันฝาก Kane ดูยายหนูให้แล้ว" เขาบุ้ยใบ้ไปข้างหลัง

ผมมองดูลูกสาวตัวน้อยของ Taker หัวเราะเอิ๊กอ๊ากอยู่ในอ้อมแขนน้องชายตัวใหญ่ใส่หน้ากากของ Taker ด้วยสายตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความสงสัยในรสนิยมของแม่หนูน้อยชนิดจับใจ ก่อนจะหันไปยิ้มหวานใส่พ่อเด็ก

"คุณว่า Rama 3 Rd. กับบางแคนี่อันไหนดีกว่ากันครับ?"

\---------------------------------

"กรี๊ดดดดดดดดดดดด ชั้นอยู่ที่หนายยยยยยยยยยยย เอาชั้นออกป๊ายยยยยยยยยยย"

ป่ารกร้าง…ความมืดมิด…สิ่งก่อสร้างที่ไร้ผู้คน…หญิงสาววัยใกล้เคียงกับคนอ่านกำลังกรีดร้องอยู่กลางเกาะร้างที่ห่างไกลจากแผ่นดินใหญ่อย่างน้อยยี่สิบไมล์และไม่ปรากฏอยู่ในแผนที่ใด ๆ ทั้งสิ้น…ไม่มีตัวอักษรหรือสัญลักษณ์ใด ๆ บ่งบอกว่าที่นี่คือที่ไหน…นอกจากแผ่นป้ายแผ่นใหญ่แผ่นเดียวติดไว้ที่ลานโล่งใจกลางเกาะ

"Battle Royal ครั้งที่ 69 COMING SOON HERE!"


End file.
